


Sick Dreams

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Near Future, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvin is sick, but just wont admit it, falls asleep and meets his future babies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the dream

I groan as the fire started dwindling, the much needed light disappearing and morphing into the dreaded darkness of the evening. I grunted as I stood and felt my muscles fought every one of my steps and movements to the other side of the room. I grunted and kneeled in front of the stone fireplace and shoved a couple more of the wood logs into the inferno and groaned as my head pounded harder and harder the longer I was up. I stood and steadied myself with my hands on the mantel. I sneezed roughly and took a deep breath, “ouch,” I whispered and stumbled back to my desk falling on the sofa before I was able to make it to my desk. I groaned and took a deep sigh deeming myself unable to finish my work for the evening before going to bed and letting my body deem the current location worthy of sleep.   
When I woke again the fire was a loss cause and nearly just smouldering ashes. I sat up slowly the room spinning around it’s axis. I took a few deep breaths and stood wobbly, anchoring myself to the floor through the the small love seat that I had fallen asleep on. My feet felt like lead anchors and my leg’s simple tubes of jelly as I took each painstakingly slow step.  
The halls were empty as I slowly made my way down the corridor to the overly familiar room of mine. I knew the two Omega’s wouldn't be in there and I was glad that I would be alone. They shouldn't have to see their commander sick, let alone their alpha. Another hard sneeze overcame my body and I collapsed in front of the door. I groaned and pushed the unnecessarily heavy door open and into the cold room. I quickly pulled my belts off and tugged the tie off from my neck letting my clothes and gear drop to the floor. I stepped from the fabric pool and flopped onto my stomach on the warm bed. I groaned and shoved my face into the small nook that Eren and Levi had managed to shove themselves and breathed deeply. Oah how I loved the way they smelled.   
Eren like sweet lavender with hints of strawberry. Over the past year, I have come to love strawberries more than I ever thought possible. Whenever I see them I think of Eren’s bright smiling eyes, and rosy cheeks. The way he says my name and hold my hands. When he smiles at me. I smiled and hummed thinking about every little thing that I love about the youngest man in the relationship when a sharp and yet elegant wiff of the smallest man filled my nose. I relaxed into the bed of Levi.  
Levi. now that was a man of mystery. A man of perfection. Every little thing about him. From the smell of clean lemons, and sweet sweat, to his small little temper and sass was perfect.I I let the smells of my lovers mix in my brain and lull me into a warm and happy sleep. My dreams were bare, and basic. Nothing much. Just me and my two mates in a room, my room to be exact. The summer breeze was coming through the large windows. I smiled at eren and Levi as Levi sat on the floor playing with two beautiful babies.   
A little girl, with long black hair pulled into a clean and neat braid. She toddled around with eren’s fingers tightly grasped in her hands. I looked over at levi, who was seated on the floor playing with the little boy. His short greyish hair* messy and yet impeccably neat. His cute chubby hands wrapping around blocks as best as they could. I slid from the chair and put my arms out to the little girl. A soft pain pulsing through my right arm. I looked down at levi who scowled deeply. I followed his gaze and saw the bandaged limb. I looked at levi who shook his head and looked away biting his lip. The little girl seeing my despaired face wobbled over letting her papa’s hands go as she hurried as fast as he little legs would let her by herself. I beamed as Levi covered his mouth and smiled as the little girl took her first steps into my arms. I wrapped my left arm around her and held her as best I could without hurting myself further.

 

“Irvin?” I groaned and let my brain come back into reality and slipped my eyes open. The bright green eyes of the man I loved was the best wake up until the sun smacked me in the face and sent my brain flying into the wall. I groaned and lifted my sore arm to cover my eyes.  
“E….Eren?” I whimpered. He smiled.  
“Alpha, who’s Luna?” I looked at him confused for just a moment until the image of the little girl in my arms flooded my brain.  
“O...Our daughter?” I questioned rubbing my head as Eren helped me sit in the bed.


	2. Sick Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irvin is sick so his loving omega's play nurse and heal him all nice and pretty

I groaned and rolled onto my side and looked at the ravenette who smiled at me. I groaned at the bright light that streamed through the window and covered my eyes with my arm. I moaned and rolled back onto my back, pain and soreness spearing my stomach, and every muscle in my body. “Alpha?” I lulled my head to my left and looked at the brunette smiling softly.  
“Yes, baby?” I asked gently looking at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
“Alpha! You’re burning up!” He gasped and sat up. I hummed and nodded softly.  
“It’s okay honey...Im fine, I have some paperwork to do so I'll be in my office,” I said and pushed myself up onto my elbows groaning softly as my head was pushed down with pressure. I took a deep breath and pushed my legs over the bed and onto the floor. Levi slowly moved around me and off the bed standing in front of me, his stomach smooth and flat. I looked at him and put my hand on his belly.  
“My babies…” I whispered and put my head against his torso. He smiled and put his hands on the back of my head and smiled.  
“You’re a good alpha,” He whispered and kissed the top of my head, “How ever. Baby. you are sick, and you need to get back to bed and rest,” He said and laid me back on my bed. I shook my head and sat up leaning on the headboard.  
“Everything is alright honey,” I said and looked at him. He shook his head and crossed his arms. Eren stood and kissed Levi’s head and smiled, “I'll go get him some soup and tea, you go get his papers so he can work while we get him feeling better and make sure he doesn't get too overworked,” The youngest said and pulled on his pants. I looked at him and slapped his ass.  
“The only one who can get me overworked is you little boy,” I winked hoping it would let me get out of the room and into my office where I could work alone. He rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up Irvin,” Levi snapped and walked out of the room. I placed my hand over my throbbing head and slowly shifted my legs to plant them on the cold wooden floors. A pile of papers plopped onto the bed beside me, and I looked up to see Levi crossing his arms. “I don’t think so. You’re not going anywhere. Your work is right here and Eren will come back with some soup.  
I sighed, “Really, I can work in my office.”  
“You can work in your office, but we’re not letting you. You can work, but you’ll get better at a faster rate if you work in a bed while we take care of you.” Levi lifted my legs and planted them beneath the covers. “Deal with it.”  
I grunted, and picked up the stack of papers. “I’m going to spill ink all over these sheets,” I said, struggling to convince Levi I should be moved to my office.  
“We’ll wash the sheets.” He placed a hand on my chest and leaned forward so his lips were just an inch away from mine. “Just like we have to everytime we dirty them.”  
“You’re going to get sick too if you keep this up,” I said.  
He gave me a quick kiss, and then stood back from over the bed. “Worth it.”   
I rolled my eyes and looked at the smaller man and shook my head, “At least give me my lap table,” I said and pointed at the wooden tray with legs that I used to work from my bed. I sat so my back was straight with the wall and sighed softly. Levi boredly skimmed one of his romance novels lying around while I started to fill out paperwork.

Eren’s POV

Irvin was never sick. I tried to think back to when I looked up to the survey corps as a child, grasping for every piece of information I could find about the military branch, and I couldn’t remember ever hearing rumor of Irvin getting sick. I definitely would have remembered while training and after I officially joined the Survey Corps if Irvin got sick.  
‘Everything will be fine, brat.’ Levi said. ‘He’s just resting while doing paper work. It’s boring as shit. Hurry up with that soup.’  
‘Or what?’ I asked, walking towards the eating hall.  
‘I’ll shove my thumb up your ass.’  
I felt my face heating up, and laughed at him, ‘Sounds hot. I think I’ll take my time.’  
‘Alright, then hurry up or I’ll never put anything up your ass again.’  
“What?!” I said aloud from my surprise. I started to walk at a faster pace. ‘Got it. I’ll hurry up.’  
I half jogged to the eating hall and filled a large bowl with steaming chicken soup. Armin waved, and I simply waved back, not having the time to go over and talk to him. Besides, I didn’t know if Irvin was comfortable with me telling Armin that he was sick. I would have ran, but I didn’t want to risk spilling the soup, so I briskly walked towards Irvin’s room instead.  
Irvin was hunched over piles of paper spread over his bed. I studied each one with a creased brow and scribbled into a nearby journal, most likely taking notes for any future plans and schemes of his. Levi was leaning against the shuttered window, and glanced up from a book when I entered the room. “Baby, it’s time for your first break. Eren has soup.”  
“A break?” Irvin asked. “I just started.”  
“It’s been fifteen minutes,” I pointed out, “You should take a lot of breaks since you’re sick.” I looked at Levi for confirmation, “Right?”  
“Right.” I passed the bowl of soup to Levi and he sat it atop of the paper Irvin was reading. He pouted, and Levi played with the collar of his shirt, “Come on, you can take a break ro eat some soup, can’t you? It’s for us.”  
Irvin looked at me, and I sent him my best set of puppy eyes and sat on the bed. I leaned over and placed my hand over his. “Please take a break?”  
He sighed, and picked up the bowl of soup, “Alright, only because it’s for you two.” He glanced down at the bowl, then looked at me, “Where’s the spoon?”  
Levi sent me a glare, and I looked at the bowl, only noticing now that I forgot to grab a spoon. “Crap.”  
“Eren!”  
I winced, and Irvin chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, baby. How about I’ll drink the broth while Levi gets me a spoon?”  
“What.”  
I smiled at him, “I did already run off to get him something. It’s your turn.” He narrowed his eyes, and I put my hands up, “What? We have to work together so that alpha will get better.”  
He placed his book down and grumbled about how I should have grabbed a spoon. Before he walked out of the room, I caught his arm and pulled him into a kiss. “Forgive me?”  
“Never.” He said, even though the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile he was trying to repress.  
I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, “Pleaseee?” I asked.  
He lifted my chin and gave me a loving kiss on the lips, “Alright. I’ll forgive you this time.” He smiled and laid his head on my shoulder as I looked at Irvin who slowly sipped his soup and ate the bread, making sure it was saturated in the broth before slipping the mush between his perfect lips and eating. I shook my head and pulled Levi over to the bed sitting next to the alpha and taking his free hand. He gazed at me before kissing my hand and placing the spoon into the bowl and taking the other omega’s hand.  
“I love both of you so much, I don’t know what I would do without the two of you in my life,” He said and pulled our hands to his lips and closed his eyes. I looked over at the ravenette and kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed back.  
“We love you too Irvin,” we whispered in unison before kissing the blonde man’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is the 25th installment of the story and so Titans and I are doing something special. we have been working on this for a while already and arent even half way done. We wont be updating untill this weekend at the earliest. I am sorry for being so late with the past few updates, they have been done, we just havent had the time to update. I thank Titans for writing this one all by themselves after the first few lines. I have been working a lot the past few weeks and it's not gonna get any better any sooner. so thank you all so much for you patience, and I hope that you all are reading. I thank you for all your comments and kudos and I hope to hear from you soon. please continue to comment, and share with your friends, and please dont hesitate to message me on tumblr or comment on here. I love hearing from all of you.


End file.
